1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a transflective pixel structure and a display panel having the transflective pixel structures.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes an active device array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched by the two substrates. The transflective LCD panel can perform the display function by simultaneously applying a backlight module and an external light source. Therefore, favorable display effects can be accomplished by the transflective LCD panel when the light sources having different intensity are applied. In the transflective LCD panel, each pixel structure of the active device array substrate can be divided into a transmissive region and a reflective region that respectively display images in a transmissive mode and a reflective mode.
Generally, when the transflective LCD panel with good reflectivity is intended to be formed, a plurality of bumps are formed in the reflective region. The bumps can also be used in a reflective LCD panel. When the bumps are formed by performing a conventional manufacturing process, two photo masks are often employed. After a baking process is performed, each bump can have even and smooth top surface.
Since two photo masks are employed and two exposure steps are performed to form the bumps, the time of fabricating the entire panel is extended. Besides, in the conventional design of the pixel structure, the bumps are irregularly arranged in the reflective region, and thus the reflectivity of the pixel structure cannot be improved significantly. Moreover, the display brightness of the conventional pixel structure is relatively high at a certain viewing angle but is comparatively low at other viewing angles. That is to say, the brightness of images which are displayed in the reflective mode is significantly changed together with the variations in the viewing angles. Consequently, the display effects accomplished by the conventional pixel structure having the irregularly arranged bumps and by the display panel having the conventional pixel structures still need to be improved.